


And Let's Love A Little Longer

by orphan_account



Series: Fluent in Stroll [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Finally!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Stiles far too long to realize he and Danny are dating Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Let's Love A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirateof221b](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pirateof221b).



> I think this is my favorite chapter because it's really silly and adorable. I hope y'all share my sentiments.
> 
> Also, the next and final part has smut, whooooo!

“So hey.”

“Hey so?” Danny replies smoothly, because it's their thing, and Stiles loves it more than he lets on.

“You know how we were gonna go to the movies this weekend?”

Danny makes a suspicious noise over the phone. “Yeah.. you aren't bailing are you?”

“No! No!” Stiles hurries to clarify, “s'just, Jackson was wondering if he could go.” Stiles was currently trapped between Derek and Jackson, stuck in some sort of pack-bonding sandwich that involves far too much nuzzling for Stiles' tastes. “He's like really adamant about it.”

Danny, unlike Stiles expected, doesn't sigh or grumble. He actually sounds  _pleased_ . “Sure!”

Stiles makes a relieved noise. “Great, so, I'll pick you up and then him and we'll head to the theater. Cool?”

“Very.”

“Alright, Derek is giving me his Mr. Harris face, so I should go.” Danny's laugh is like music to Stiles' ears. “Love you,” he says, and it still makes his heart skip an elated beat.

He can almost hear Danny's smile as he replies, “love you too.”

Overall, it's worth it even when Derek throws his phone into the kitchen. Besides, Stiles has the cool Flash cover so the screen doesn't even crack.

)

Stiles ends up not needing to pick up Jackson, because Jackson follows him home and insists on spending the night after the full moon and crazy amount of pack bonding. He makes Jackson sleep on the floor, and is only slightly concerned when Jackson doesn't even complain.

By the time the next late morning rolls around, Jackson is practically bouncing in the backseat.

“Bad dog,” Stiles admonishes, pointing his finger at Jackson.

It quells the bouncing, though, which is a plus. When Danny gets in the car, Jackson reaches out and grips his shoulder. “Hey dude.”

“Hey,” Danny raises a hand and covers Jackson's hand with it. He looks back at Jackson.

“I'm sorry.” Jackson says, and Stiles can't help the quirk of a pleased smile on his face.

“S'okay dude. But you're buying.” Danny tells him, and Stiles isn't going to argue because it was his turn to pay. Jackson doesn't care, anyways, the loaded bastard, so he just grins and nods and barely reclines into the seat. Instead he squeezes himself almost into the front, looking between Danny and Stiles like a dog going to the park.

)

The movie is stupid, but funny, and Danny sits between Stiles and Jackson and leans into each of them at different times. Danny holds Stiles' hand through the entire thing, but he grabs Jackson's more than once in fits of laughter. All in all, it's a really great date-not-date-thing-whatever. Jackson swears he doesn't want to be a third wheel when Stiles suggests he come to dinner with them, but he joins anyways.

Danny offers to pay but Jackson swaps their cards at the last minute. Stiles only stops laughing when Danny kicks him in the shin under the table, and even then every time he looks at Jackson the giggles rise again. The dinner is average, just a Sbarro in the mall, but it's fun. Even funnier when Danny gets revenge by stealing Jackson's phone and requesting a god awful song on the Akoo program the foodcourt has set up—including a message of “Jackson Whittemore really loves this song!!!!!!!!!”

Later, when their in the car, they sing that same song at the top of their lungs until it hurts to laugh.

Jackson slides out of the car but leans against Stiles' window. “Thanks for letting me come, guys.”

“Course, anytime.” Danny says, and Stiles mirrors the sentiment with a nod. “It was good to see you.” Jackson reaches across for a fist bump, and even extends the broship to Stiles before he's away and in his house. As Stiles backs out of the driveway, Danny's hand lands on his thigh. “That was nice.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Took him long enough.”

Stiles laughs. “He's Jackson.”

Danny nods, laughing too. Silence passes and then, “your dad home?”

Stiles smirks. “Nope.”

)

Stiles doesn't think much of it the second time it happens, either. Mostly because when it does, he doesn't yet know it's going to become a “thing” so he lets it slide. Besides, it makes Danny happy, and a Happy Danny makes for a Happy Stiles which just makes everything  _perfect_ .

Stiles really likes baseball, so when Danny surprises him with tickets to the latest game—just out of town—Stiles barely resists the urge to scream in delight. He also really isn't surprised when Jackson ends up being their driver, explaining that he has 'connections' and will be joining them, as long as Stiles doesn't mind.

“As long as you keep out of the bedroom, I don't really give a shit what you do.” Stiles teases, punching Jackson's arm. For a second Jackson looks nervous, but relaxes into a grin and merges onto the freeway.

)

The third time it happens, Stiles  _does_ kind of care, because it's getting close to their one year anniversary and he's been trying to be stealthy and figure out what Danny wants or where he wants to go. But it's tacky to bring that up in front of other people, so Stiles keeps quiet,

Again, Jackson drives and Danny picks up the tab; after the outing, they drop Danny off first. Once he's gone and their a few miles from his house, Jackson briefly looks at Stiles.

“He really wants the new Wombats album, and there's this freaky neon polo shirt he saw at Spencer's that he's been lusting over for weeks.”

Stiles blinks, and silently repeats what Jackson just said. “Thanks,” he finally says.

“Anything specific you want?”

“What, you don't know me well enough to just sneak this information to him?” Stiles teases.

“I have an idea. Just wanna see if I'm right.” Jackson's voice is small and timid, as if he's worried Stiles will think it's weird that he and Jackson are actually _friends_.

“I trust your judgment.” Stiles says instead of actually answering. “See ya.” He salutes and slips out of Jackson's car, hurrying inside.

)

Stiles nudges Danny, who just groans and buries his face deeper into the pillow. Stiles grunts and elbows him harder, which does  _jackshit_ . “Danny, c'mon.”

Danny moans in distress, and it's obscene and Stiles hates his life so much sometimes, but raises his head blearily. “S'it your dad?”

“Worse.”

Danny's eyebrows knit together. “What could be worse than your dad?”

Stiles just rolls Danny over, ignoring the urge to let his fingers linger on the bare skin, and points at Jackson standing in Stiles' room, a tray full of breakfast for the two of them.

)

Stiles leans over, shoulder bumping into Danny's. He whispers, “babe, this is getting out of hand.”

Danny doesn't look at him, but twists his mouth to answer quietly, “I know.”

Jackson is busying about Danny's kitchen, and  _baking_ . Because it's their  _anniversary_ . (Well, to be technical, it's the day after and they were going to hang out with the pack. They were just going to pick up Jackson and then head over to the Hale's, but.. well..)

“Almost finished, guys, I promise.” Jackson doesn't sound like Jackson. It scares Stiles and he steps behind Danny a bit.

“Jackson, I think we need to talk.” Danny says, watching as the _ninth tray_ of chocolate chip cookies is pulled from the oven. “You haven't baked in years.”

“It's a special occasion.” Jackson retorts.

Stiles and Danny just exchange concerned looks, and declare the situation not only special, but hopeless.

)

“So hey,”

“Hey so.” Danny doesn't look up from his book.

“We're dating Jackson.”

Danny doesn't even falter as he turns the page. “Yeah.”

“When exactly did that happen.” Stiles rests his feet in Danny's lap, toes pressed into his thigh.

“Sometime between when you made him feel like less of a jackass, and that one time you held the door for him.”

Stiles gapes at his boyfriend (one of his boyfriends?) “Are—are we really gonna do this? Like  _really_ , really?”

Danny tosses the book onto the coffee table, and drops his hands to rub at Stiles' feet. “I.. I don't want to give you the wrong answer.”

Stiles scoots forward, fingers coming to tangle in Danny's hair. “There isn't a wrong answer. I'll be honest, Jackson isn't as much of a prick when you're around. And even when you're not, he's pretty nice. To me, at least, not saying anything for anyone else.” Danny laughs and shakes his head.

“It's kind of weird.”

Stiles looks affronted. “I'm the King of Weird.” He declares. “We don't have to. But I know that you and Jackson have always had a thing. Whatever it is, it's always been there.” He stops rubbing Danny's scalp to hold his hand. “And I'm okay with that. I'm okay with whatever you want.”

Danny finally looks up, and at Stiles, eyes watering. “You're way more awesome than Derek gives you credit for.”

“You're telling me, sheesh, the guy could stand to appreciate me more.”

“I'll make up for it.” Danny hums against Stiles' mouth.

)

True to his character, Jackson denies it for all he's worth. “We aren't dating. You guys are mental.”

Stiles and Danny share unimpressed looks that only really cute perfect couples can get away with. “Jackson,” Stiles and Danny each reach out and take a hand, “we're saying this because we care about you.” Stiles chokes on a laugh and Danny takes over.

“I know you've never actually dated a guy before—because no, Randy in the eighth grade when you were made at me for spending a year in Hawaii so does not count—and that this might seem.. crazy.” Danny looks to Stiles for help.

“But we talked about it, and we agree—you're a really great guy, when you wanna be. And you basically always want to be, around us.” Stiles motions between them. “And we'd really like it if you'd consider being a part of this relationship with us, as more than a friend.

“You're totally free to decline, maybe we just read way too much into this and you just really like being friends with us but—but I don't buy that.”

Danny watches the measured look Stiles shares with Jackson, and realizes that for as close he and Jackson are, he never realized that the same thing had been happening with Stiles and Jackson. Jackson looks away with a grin. He returns the grip they have on his hands. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't need to. Danny grins at Stiles, and Stiles looks as though he just conquered the moon or something.


End file.
